The Lord of Water
by AiAsura0099
Summary: What if instead of Kiri, someone else is the Third Omni Water Lord and he has long known of his identity? Yamigedo never existed for him to do his mission of sealing him, so what will happen to him if it was another being craving for his power? Will his friends be able to keep him safe till the end? DISCLAIMER! I don't own CFV and FCBF100! Kaichi
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone! This is a new story! I hope this will work out as well as the last new story! Let's start!

Normal POV

Team Q4 were invited to the island by the Tatsunagi Corporation, they spent some time with AL4 and even did a test of courage at night. After having that talk with Aichi, Kai had gone back to sleep. However, he woke up in the middle of the night to get some water as he spotted Aichi at the balcony. He didn't care much but something caught his attention. Aichi was talking to someone.

" After so many things that happened today..." Aichi said

" You still don't plan to go back?" A voice ask

" No, not now... That game is the only thing that makes me hurt people... I'm scared of hurting people..." Aichi said

" That power will only activate because of your emotions. If you can control it better, you can go back." The voice said

" But right now... I can't abandon everyone without saying anything." Aichi said

" You don't have to worry about them. I'm sure they'll understand if you say it." The voice said

" Yes, I know that but... It's hard to part with them now." Aichi said

" Still thinking about that boy?" The voice ask

" I don't know... I love everyone equally as friends but... Whenever I see him, that emotion escalates... All the more it makes me feel like I mustn't abandon what's going on right now... So that no one can get hurt..." Aichi replied

" Then, I'll help you as much as I can." The voice said

Aichi started to turn to go back to his room as Kai quickly hid himself. He watched as Aichi walked back up the stairs. After confirming that he'd went back up, Kai also went back to his room.

* * *

~ Time skip~

Aichi and the others managed to win the circuit with straight wins and then they were transported to the top level of the building and they were told by Takuto a story,

" One day, this planet suddenly came under attack by a mysterious force. In the face of a powerful enemy, all of the formerly squabbling clans of Cray came together to fight back. Three clans became the core of the resistance: Royal Paladin, Shadow Paladin and Kagero. Their efforts were spectacular. The mysterious force was cornered, and victory was close at hand. But... Blaster Blade, Blaster Dark, and Dragonic Overlord, who fought and the forefront, were captured by the enemy. Robbed of their leaders, the three clans fell into chaos and lost their strength. That effect even extended to your world, where the decks of their three clans vanished." He explained

" Then..." Misaki said

"... The "Royal Paladin" you were talking about, Brother..." Kamui continued

Aichi just remained silent...

" The disorganized clans didn't know what to do when the enemy stepped up its attack. Right now, Cray is on the brink of destruction." Takuto continued

An explosion and they were back in the real world...

" We need strength. Our powerful enemy even sealed away Royal Paladin. We need a strong power of our own to beat them." Takuto said

" Will you be able to save them if you have that kind of power?! Can you save Royal Paladin?! And my avatar... Blaster Blade?!" Aichi ask

" Yes, if we have leaders with a strong power, who can unite all of the clans and make the mysterious force retreat. I held the VF Circuit in order to choose people with that power. Singapore, Seoul, Hong Kong and Japan... The winning fighters of these four circuits are the saviors of Cray, our new leaders!" Takuto explained

" Everyone..." Aichi said

" Now, everyone... on this stage, I shall open the door to Cray!" Takuto said

The top of the building opened up...

" The path is open... Leaders... Come!"

There was a huge gust of wind and they were transported into Cray...

" Where are we?" Aichi asked

" Aichi Sendou... And your team, Q4... As a leader, if you would fight alongside us to try to save Cray, please proceed. Head for the true final stage that waits for you ahead. " Takuto said and he disappeared

" True final stage?"

" Let's go, Brother!" Kamui said and started walking

" You have to get your avatar back, right?" Misaki-san said as she put her hand on Aichi's shoulder and also started walking

Aichi walked and caught up with them...

" Kamui-kun... Misaki-san!"

" We're a team!" Kamui said

" What you want to do is also what we want to do." Misaki continued

" Right!" Aichi said

They saw the other teams by their side as well...

" Like Takuto-kun said, we have power. We're leaders. So... let's go! Let's save Cray!" Aichi said

" Not so fast..." A voice said

They stopped in their tracks to see Leon standing in front of them...

" Here's where you turn back." He said

" What are you doing?" Takuto appeared and ask

" It's simple. You people aren't the leaders that Cray needs. That person is me alone, Leon Souryu!" Leon declared

" Leon-kun?"

" The wind doesn't blow on you. You're not taking one more step. The final stage ends here!" Leon declared again

" Weren't you listening? The final stage is a fight to free Cray!" Kamui exclaimed

" Unfortunately, my true reason for participating in the Vanguard Fight Circuit was to thwart your plan. The Souryu people are going to regain their power and reign over tThe world. For that grand purpose, Royal Paladin, Kagero, and Shadow Paladin must be sacrificed, sealed away for eternity." Leon said

" You made a deal with them?" Takuto ask

" That's right. By drawing on their power, Aqua Force will come back." Leon said

" What does that mean?" Misaki ask

" Leon Souryu offered them Royal Paladin, Kagero, and Shadow Paladin in exchange for bringing back Aqua Force." Takuto explained

" Leon-kun sold Royal Paladin and the others to the enemy?" Aichi said

" Whether you did it to save your own clan or not, by selling off other clans, you've betrayed all clans... all fighters!" Takuto exclaimed

" How dare you?! You're the one who used all of us when it was convenient to you, Takuto Tatsunagi! I refuse to be your pawn!" Leon said angrily then black mist surrounded him...

" Not only the return of Aqua Force, but your own body...!" Takuto exclaimed

" My ancient clan... resurrect Aqua Force. In order for the Souryu people to once more become the supreme rulers of the world, I'm willing to make any sacrifice." Leon continued

" I won't let you!" Takuto said and his Psyqualia glowed in his eyes

" It's wind is blowing on me. Don't for one minute think Cray's warriors can stop me when they've been stripped of their power!" Leon said

Black mist surrounded Takuto and then he collapsed on the floor as they ran to help him.

" What just happened, Brother?!" Kamui asked

" I don't know..." Aichi replied

" He must... be stopped..." Takuto said

" Now to finish you off." Leon said

Dark swords appeared and targeted Takuto as Aichi handed Takuto over to Kamui.

" Get him away from here, quickly!" Aichi said

" What about you?!" Kamui ask

" I'll be fine! Hurry!" Aichi replied

Kamui managed to get Takuto away from the swords as Aichi dodged them. They started to charge at him again. He quickly took out another deck case as a card came out of the core on it and levitated on his hand.

" I cast! Chillax!" Aichi declared

A gust of strong energy came out of it and destroyed the swords.

" What?!"

" Aichi, behind you!" Kai shouted

Aichi turned behind to see a black mist that turned into a hand.

" I cast! Magical Goodbye!" Aichi declared

The hand disappeared as Aichi panted.

 _" Using my power for a different world is tiring... I have to get everyone away from here..."_ Aichi thought

" Everyone, we have to hurry and run!" Aichi shouted

The others looked at each other before making a run for it.

" You're not getting away." Leon said

Black mist followed after them as Aichi stopped and a spear appeared in his hands.

" I cast! Thunder Devastation!" Aichi declared

He tapped the spear onto the ground as thunder piled up dust around the area. When the dust was gone, Aichi and the others had already escaped far away.

" Aichi Sendou. You've shown me an interesting relay of power." Leon said and smirked

* * *

Meanwhile, Aichi and the others panted as they laid Takuto on a nearby rock.

" Aichi, you-!" Kai paused when he saw Aichi collapsing to the ground

They all ran over to him as Kai picked him up.

" I'm fine..." Aichi assured

" How are you fine when you almost fainted?!" Kamui ask

" It's kind of natural when I'm not using my own world..." Aichi replied

" Your own world?" Kai ask

" I know I have many things to explain but..." Aichi replied

" I'll explain in his stead." A voice said

A sparkle came out of his pocket and a monster made out of ice came out.

" My name is Stein Blade Joker. Aide of the Water Lord." Joker said

" Stein Blade Joker?" Ali ask

" Freeze! Oh, sorry. Force of habit." Joker said

" As his name states, Joker likes to joke around a lot..." Aichi said

" What do you mean by Aide of the Water Lord?" Misaki ask

" Oh, please don't make me say it... It's a long story." Joker said while blushing

" Like those kinds of weird jokes...?" Kai ask

" Yes..."

" First, let's get in-to our in-troductions! Just a little joke of mine." Joker said

" Uh..."

" I can't define what's a joke anymore..." Kamui muttered

" One of my other friends enjoy it a lot..." Aichi said

" Can we just get serious here?" Kai ask

" Oh, sorry. Anyway, let's listen to what's happening here first before we start on us." Joker said

" Avoiding the question, I see..." Lee said

" So do you know what's going on here, Takuto?" Misaki ask

" Yes. It seems that Leon's newfound power has destabilized this space and merged the two worlds of Cray and Earth." Takuto said weakly

" You aren't the one who sealed away Royal Paladin, are you...?" Aichi ask

" The thing that captured Royal Paladin and the others, that gave Leon power... Its name is Void. It's a nihilistic power." He said weakly again

" Void... A nihilistic power..."

" It's Cray's greatest enemy. It's said to have no physical form, existing only as a will. And its power is immeasurable. Void is what sealed Aqua Force long, long ago. But none of the clans have ever been able to help Aqua Force. And now Void has sealed away Royal Paladin and two other clans."

" Is Void more powerful than before?" Misaki ask

" Yes. But so are the clans. The clans have any years of training, so if they join forces, they should be able to save Royal Paladin and the other clans. That's why... I manipulated all of your memories and switched Gold Paladin and Narukami with the clans that were sealed away. You see, a fighter's ability to lead a clan will be necessary for battling Void."

" Manipulated memories..."

" Fighter's ability...?"

" I gave you new clans, made you compete in the Vanguard Fight Circuit, even encouraged you to level up, all to free Cray." Takuto continued

" You used us... You used us as pawns..." Misaki said

" That's correct... But using all of you has led to this. Now the only thing I can do is put my trust in you. My power has been weakened because of Void. While I still have power, I'll restore all of your memories." his Psyqualia glowed in his eyes and restored all their memories

" I remember. I remember clearly... I remember all my time with Blaster Blade and Royal Paladin...!" Aichi said

" That's right... You originally used Royal Paladin... Brother Aichi." Kamui said

" I can't believe I'd forgotten all this time..." Misaki said

" You must hate me for manipulating your memories and using you as pawns." Takuto said

" No... Just the opposite: I'm grateful to you..." Aichi smiled and said

" Grateful?" Takuto repeated

" You gave me a way to help Blaster Blade... And more than anything, you introduced to me Gold Paladin... With them, I'll free Cray and help Blaster Blade...!" Aichi said

Takuto nodded... " Void... A fearsome power of emptiness... Right now, emptiness has invaded half of Cray's land... No sound can be heard there, no light reaches through... Nothing moves, and everything is enveloped in silence." he said

" That's Void..." Aichi said

" The power of emptiness has begun to move from Cray to this space. And when the emptiness has filled this space, It'll be destroyed and the emptiness will move on to Earth!" Takuto said

" Earth?!" Kamui exclaimed

" The tragedy that once befell the Souryu people will happen to the entire Earth. The land will rot. The seas will dry up. All of Earth's blessings will be lost. All life will be robbed the will to live. Earth will become a planet of death." Takuto continued

" That'll happen to Earth...? We can't let it!" Aichi said

" What should we do?" Misaki ask

" The only thing you can do to stop Void is to beat Leon Souryu... No one but the Vanguard Fight winners can exist in this space."

" You mean if we win, it'll be possible to send Leon-kun back to Earth...?" Aichi ask

" However, it works the opposite way, too. If you lose in a Vanguard Fight, you won't be able to stay in this space either."

" In other words, if we lose, Earth will..." Kamui said

" Leon Souryu may think he's using Void, but its power is vast. He can't control it completely. And Leon's ambition has made him lose his cool-headed judgement. At this rate, everything will be controlled by Void... If he isn't stopped, both Cray and Earth will come to an end. Quickly, go to him..."

" But how can we find him?" Misaki ask

" Psyqualia... You should be able to sense Leon's Psyqualia..."

" Psyqualia..." Ren stood up, his eyes glowed and Ren turned towards Leon's direction... " That way!" Ren said

" Go. Cray is in your hands."

" Right! Let's go, everyone!" Aichi said

" Right!"

Kai carried Aichi up as they started to walk.

" Wait a minute." Joker said

They stopped in their tracks as they turned back to him.

" Joker?" Aichi ask

" I know it'll be rude of me to ask, however, I demand you hand my master to me right now." Joker said

" What's wrong with you?! First, you gave so many jokes and now your personality totally flipped!" Kamui said

" What's wrong, Joker...?" Aichi ask

" Given the situation that I heard just now, I believe that you're endangering him with this 'Void' creature." Joker said

" That's the same for everyone, Joker... Are you saying that I shouldn't be helping...?!" Aichi ask

" Yes, I am implying exactly that. Look at yourself now, my lord. You are far too weak to even walk, how can I be assured that these people can take care of your well being? To add the fact that you and your memories have been fiddled with by this boy... Using you to stop a crisis is a crime!" Joker said

" Whatever the case, until we defeat Leon-kun... Save this argument for later..." Aichi said

" But, my lord..." Joker said

" Take this as an order from the Third Omni Water Lord, Stein Blade Joker... Save this world alongside us..." Aichi said

Joker lowered his head before nodding.

" Yes, my lord..."

" Now, we better head on forward... Will you be alright alone, Takuto-kun...?" Aichi ask

" Yeah..."

Aichi nodded as they headed on forward. As they made their way inside the black mist, it was still increasing bit by bit.

" This is bad... I'm losing Leon-kun's signal... At this rate, we'll never be able to find him." Ren said

" It's because the nihilistic power in this space is increasing in power. Look, our field of vision is also getting interrupted by the black mist." Joker said

" We better keep going forward and quicken our footsteps." Misaki said

" Yeah!"

" You alright, Aichi?" Kai ask

" Somehow... I'm sorry, your arms must be tired from carrying me..." Aichi said

" I-It's fine..." Kai said, turning away and blushed lightly

" In that case, let me take over." Joker said

" No way. In case you forgot, your arms are made of blades." Kai said

" Oh, sorry! I forgot that I'm Stein _Blade_ Joker!" Joker laughed

" He's back to his old self again..." Kamui sighed

Aichi laughed awkwardly.

" That's Joker for you..." Aichi said

Suddenly, black mist started to attack them as they started to run.

" What's that?!" Ali exclaimed

" They're probably coming after you, my lord! He's so popular." Joker said

" Enough of your jokes!" The others shouted

" Yes, yes. I know when I must be serious and when it is the time to joke around." Joker said

He sliced away the black mist as they relaxed their running pace a little. However, they were caught off guard as Kai was hit and Aichi was grabbed by another bunch of black mist.

" Aichi!"

" Miserea-sama!"

Aichi was dragged into the darkness, making it hard for them to look for him.

" We've got to find him!" Chris said

" Yeah!"

" Joker! Anyway to find him?!" Kai ask

" Oh! Yes, there is! I am not his aide for nothing! I can sense his power from even a mile away, if I do say so myself. I'm so smart." Joker said, blushing a little

" Enough of that and get us there!" Kai shouted with a tick mark on his head

" Follow me." Joker said

They started to run, however, in the middle of their run, Joker suddenly stopped and looked around before scratching his head.

" Weird... His signal suddenly disappeared. It must be this darkness blocking my connection to him." Joker said

" So now you're saying... We're lost and we can't find him either?!" Kamui ask

" Yes, practically yes." Joker said

" WHAT?!"

" Great to put some assurance, Joker! Find a way before I send you flying!" Kai said

" Believe me, I have more power than you. You won't even be able to send me flying a mile, much less make me fly. Unlike me, who can do just that by a single wave of my blade." Joker said

" Stop fooling around and think of something!" Kai said, his tick mark growing larger

" Hm... If we combine my powers with that so called Psyqualia, I might be to locate him. It'll take awhile but it might work." Joker said

" Then let's do this." Ren said

" Yeah."

* * *

Meanwhile, Aichi opened his eyes as he found himself being bound by black mist. He gasped as he started to struggle. Suddenly, black mist approached him and came in front of him.

" Hello there, Aichi Sendou." It spoke

" Who are you?!" Aichi ask

" You might know me by the name, Void." Void said

" What do you want with me?!" Aichi ask

" Well, it's simple. I want to know how you got your powers and how I'm going to take control of you and your powers." Void said

" My powers belong to nobody but myself! The Third Omni Water Lord, Miserea!" Aichi said

" I see, so that's your real identity. I presume you came from a different world, yes? Is that why your powers drained immediately the moment you used those cards?" Void ask

" T-That's... I was using a different clan other than my own. If I still have my powers, I can destroy you instantly." Aichi said

" Well, we'll see. For now, I'll just focus on taking over that Souryu boy's body and then focus on you." Void said

" You intend to take over Leon-kun's body?!" Aichi exclaimed

" That's right. He's already falling for my tricks. All I need to do now is gain control over him, so wait patiently right here." Void said as the black mist slowly slid down Aichi's cheek, making the movement of it caressing him

" Get your hand, or mist, off! I'm not going to let your use me or Leon-kun for your ambitions! Everyone is going to come and save me and together, we'll crush your ambitions!" Aichi said

" I'll see what you can do in your powerless state." Void said

" So you're awake?" A voice called and Aichi recognized it to be Leon

Aichi tried to call him but Void coiled itself around his mouth to stop him from talking as Leon came out of the black mist.

" I sure hope my hospitality didn't disturb your sleep. I was hoping you'd sleep a little more longer while I finish the job of taking out your friends. But no matter, your presence has been conceled within this place and now nobody can detect you. Plus, those black mist around you are pushing back any chances of you recovering your powers. Rest well." Leon said

Aichi struggled while trying to warn Leon but he disappeared from sight quickly as Void uncoiled itself.

" How dare you!" Aichi said

" Now then, as the boy has said, you should rest well. Or in Earth terms, 'Goodnight'." Void said

He tapped Aichi's forehead as he was drawn into a deep and long slumber. Void laughed menacingly before disappearing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Joker once again lost Aichi's signal after he was forced into a deep slumber.

" I lost his signal again. But I managed to pinpoint the exact location before it disappeared. Follow me!" Joker said

They followed Joker after that.

" How is it that you keep losing his signal?!" Misaki ask

" It's hard to tell, really. Unless someone has been interfereing with his power signals and prevented them from recovering, and there is only one person who can do that." Joker said

" Leon?!"

" No, something much more sinister. I bet it has something to do with Void. Whatever the case, this is dangerous. I cannot let this keep up." Joker said

Suddenly, he knocked into a barrier as he was thrown back.

" I feel like I hit a wall..." Joker said

" A barrier?!" Kamui exclaimed

" It's no normal one either. It's the type of barrier that conceals presences. One such as my lord." Joker said

" Aichi!"

Kai knocked on the barrier.

" It's no use. It's a strong barrier that can only be broken by a strong power. I'm afraid my current power cannot destroy it." Joker said

Suddenly, a white slash hit the barrier and it opened a little. They turned behind to see a light forming into a familiar warrior.

" Blaster Blade!"

Blaster Blade nodded as Kai ran into the barrier before it closed again.

" Kai!"

" So, you've arrived." A voice said

They turned their heads to see Leon.

" Let's settle this once and for all." Leon said

* * *

Meanwhile, Kai entered the black mist as he finally saw Aichi on the ground. He ran over to pick him up and shook him.

" Aichi! Come on, wake up! It's me, Kai!" Kai called

" He will not wake up." A voice said

" Who's there?!" Kai ask

" I'm Void. This boy here is now in a deep slumber until I wake him up." Void said

" How dare you do this to him! I'll never forgive you!" Kai said

" No matter how hard you try, the spell will never lift from him." Void said

" Come on, Aichi! Are you really just going to let Void take over everything?! I know you won't let that happen, so wake up! Wake up, Aichi!" Kai called

However, the strong spell kept Aichi from waking up as Kai gritted his teeth.

" Give up, human. He will belong to me, Void, after I take ahold of a vessel." Void said

" No! I won't let you take him!" Kai said

" I can take him whenever I want and you know that, human. But for now, I'll just see how long you can keep up with your futile struggle." Void said

" Aichi, come on! Wake up! Don't let Void take control over you! You've got to wake up!" Kai called

Aichi still didn't wake up as Kai started to lean in and let his lips gently connect with Aichi's. An aura suddenly started to surround Aichi without Kai knowing as the black mist disappeared and a hand gently touched Kai's cheek. Kai's eyes widened as he released the kiss and Aichi slowly opened his eyes.

" Who said I'll let him do whatever he wants?" Aichi ask

" Aichi!"

" Impossible!" Void exclaimed

" Void, you may have caused me to be drowned in the deep slumber of darkness but you'll never be able to take me! As long as there's even the smallest light inside of me, I'll always wake up and fight back!" Aichi said

" No... That's impossible!" Void exclaimed

" Thank you, Kai-kun. Your words dragged me out of that dark prison. If it weren't for you, I'd have really became Void's personal puppet. Now it's time for your demise! After an eternity, I'll once again become the lord protected by the spirit of water!" Aichi said

A torrent of water pushed Void back as both Aichi and Kai were surrounded by it. The barrier broke as the water pushed back the black mist in the surrounding area. It cleared the way and they could see Misaki and the others.

" Aichi! Kai!"

" Impossible! How did he break free and recover that much power in such a short time?!" Leon exclaimed

" You've underestimated him. My lord will never waver under any circumstances. You know why? He is the Third Omni Water Lord, Miserea!" Joker said

The water dissipated as there was black lining under Aichi's eyes and he was in his Omni Lord attire.

" Leon-kun. Void is just using you. You will become his vessel in due time if you don't let go of that power." Aichi said

" Why should I believe you?!" Leon ask

" Because in the end, if his ambitions succeed, you'll see Earth the same way as the what happened to the Souryu clan. If the revival of your clan is what you wish, then I'll fulfill it for you. But for now, I'll banish Void from here." Aichi said

His emblem glowed as he took out a card from it.

" Final Mission Card, 'World End'!" Aichi declared

The card glowed as the black mist was banished from the space and Leon was freed from it. Aichi landed and turned back to normal as he walked over to Leon and held out his hand.

" Let's all go back together. Look, there's no conflict, so there's no problem here." Aichi said

" I guess I can't beat you, huh... Alright." Leon said, taking his hand

A glow was around them as they were transported back to Earth, asleep peacefully and soundly.

~ After the Circuit~

Team Q4 won the Stage and as promised to Leon, Aichi went over to the island with Kai and Joker, who wanted to follow along. He turned into his Omni Lord form.

" Let this island have water." Aichi said

He sent out his powers as fruits and trees begun to grow abundantly around the island. Waters around the island were purified and more animals appeared. Wind also finally came back to the island.

" There's more food and fruits to eat! And look, Jillian! Those trees are bearing so many flowers too!" Sharlene exclaimed

" It's like magic! And so many animals were attracted here, just by that one spray of water!" Jillian exclaimed

" It's livelier than the last time I knew it. I owe you my gratitude, Sendou. If there's ever any way I can repay you." Leon said

" There's no need for that. We're all friends, aren't we?" Aichi ask

" No, I think mere gratitude isn't enough. From now on, let us call you, 'Miserea-sama'." Leon said

" I-I don't think that's necessary! Besides, my name here in this world is Aichi Sendou and nothing else. It's embarrassing and awkward for me to be called so formally by my old name, so please don't do that." Aichi said

" Until the time comes to call you by that name, I'll stick to 'Sendou' then." Leon said

" That'll be great!" Aichi said

They waved them goodbye as the boat took them further and further away from the island.

" All's well that ends well, right, Kai-kun?" Aichi ask

" Yeah."

Kai inched closer to Aichi as he laid his head on his chest while Aichi blushed and smiled, enjoying the warmth from Kai. Joker was in his emblem watching the whole scene.

" Miserea-sama has grown up to be a fine young boy. Even when I want to ask him to go back, it'll also pain me to separate him from the ones he love. So, for now, I'll be keeping watch over him, so that he'll never get into danger again. Because as his Buddy monster, that's what I must do!" Joker said

Aichi knew as well, he had lots of explaining to do later but he was sure they'll understand his situation, surely...

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 2! What will happen now that Aichi's secret is going to be revealed?! Let's start!

Normal POV

Aichi was now a high school first year in Miyaji High and he'd promised his friends that he would tell them his secret, so immediately after school, he went towards the AL4 building as he was led into the building by Tetsu. He knew that he was being followed but the person couldn't enter the building without an access pass anyway. They were now seated in a meeting room, with Aichi at the very end. He was fidgeting a little with all the attention on him as they waited for him to talk.

" A-Anyway, I'm surprised to see Chris-kun and the others here too..." Aichi said

" We're here to research on the people cardfighting here in Japan but we're also curious to listen in as well." Chris said

" I-I see... W-Well, where should I start...? I came from another card game called 'Buddyfight'. I was a being born in a world called Dungeon World, eventually, I was chosen as its Omni Lord. But I wanted to be a human, so I just came here. Joker is my Buddy Monster and somewhat, a bodyguard." Aichi said

" And I presume your real name is 'Miserea', correct? We heard Joker say that before." Ren said

" Yes. My name is Third Omni Water Lord, Miserea. As my name states, I make use of the power of water." Aichi said

" Wow..." Kamui exclaimed

" I wasn't from this city at first actually. Only my mother know this truth. We moved from another city and I had friends there. It's just... Because of my powers, I don't dare to touch that card game anymore. I only use them if I need it and I'm scared of hurting people. That's why I came here and I was introduced to Vanguard." Aichi said

" Then your friends from the other city..." Misaki said

" I still keep in contact in them. So many years have passed and not much has changed. I changed my form to that of a child when I first met Kai-kun. Joker insisted on punishing the bullies but in the end, they were just children." Aichi said

" So... You took all those beating on purpose?" Kai ask

" Yes. I'm kind of used to it, so there wasn't any problems." Aichi replied

Silence...

" I've never wanted to admit it this openly but you're amazing..." Misaki said

" Huh?"

" Never mind..." She sighed

" By the way, the VF High School Championship is coming up soon. I heard Leon-kun will be coming over to find out about our fighter's abilities." Ren said

" Oh, I might not be able to participate... You see, our school has always focused on studies, so there's almost little to zero Vanguard fighters." Aichi said

" Eh? And I thought if you join, it'll be livelier..." Ren whined

" I'm sorry. But you mentioned that Leon-kun is coming over, but when?" Aichi ask

" I think a few weeks later... Maybe a week before the Championship." Ren replied

" I see. I'll look forward to seeing him again then." Aichi said

" Then, since everyone is here... Let's head to Card Capital!" Kamui said

" Sure!"

" We'll have to stay here." Asaka said

" We have some school things to settle here. Let's meet again someday." Ren said

" Yeah!"

They exited the building as Aichi and the others started to walk to Card Capital.

" It's been awhile, so let's have a few rounds of cardfight when we reach." Aichi said

" Yeah!"

Aichi also noticed the same person following them again as he shrugged off his thoughts. They quickly arrived at Card Capital as they sat down at a table. Misaki went to man the counter as usual.

" But I have one more question... Why are you exhausted that time?" Kamui ask

" Like I said, I was using another world other than Dungeon World. It exhausts my strength and energy, so I try not to use them too much." Aichi replied

" But why not Dungeon World?" Kai ask

" You see... There's many long names and it's hard to pronounce, especially in a crisis..." Aichi said

Sweat drop...

" I see..."

" Well, I don't think you'll have to use them so much. Unless there's an emergency..." Chris said

" Yeah. I sure hope there won't be any..." Aichi said

Aichi then spotted the person who'd been following them and recognized him as his classmate, Naoki Ishida.

" What's up, Sendou? You're like a totally different person here than at school! And you're buddies with some guys from another country? Talk about global! Anyway, how'd you get like this?" Naoki ask

" Um... This..." Aichi said while showing him his deck

" What's this?" Naoki ask

" Cardfight." Aichi said

" Cardfight?" Naoki repeated

" It's Vanguard. Don't tell me you've never heard of it? You fight each other with cards. It's a card game that's really popular worldwide." Chris explained

" Vanguard? Worldwide?" Naoki repeated again

"That's right. A lot of countries hold international tournaments, too. You really don't know? It's common knowledge!" Lee said

" Common knowledge, you say?" Naoki said while placing his deck back on the table

" Oh, boy, you're a goner. Girls aren't gonna go for a know-nothing like you." Ali added

" What did you say?!" Naoki said while facing Aichi

" Eh? Me?" Aichi said

" So this is Vanguard?" Naoki asked one more time

" Uh huh. You use this deck to battle. Um, do you want to try it?" Aichi ask

" F-Fine, I'll play along once." Naoki said then Manager passed him a trial deck and they started their fight

" Stand Up, Vanguard!"

They continued their battle and when the sixth damage had fallen on Naoki's damage zone, the battle ended...

" 6 damage." Naoki said defeatingly

" So, the match is over. Ishida-kun?" Aichi ask

Naoki just bought the deck and ran out of Card Capital... At that time, Miwa and the others arrived as Aichi sat down and sighed.

" Come on, Aichi! Don't be so down! You went plenty easy on him already!" Chris said

" I don't know..." Aichi sighed

" Well, he bought a deck back, right? That shows that he's interested in Vanguard." Kai said

" I see... I guess I just have to reach out to him then... Thank you, Kai-kun!" Aichi said

" Get a grip. You're a leader, right?" Kai ask

" B-But if you say it like that..." Aichi stuttered

" Did we miss out something, Kai? You seem more open to Aichi than us." Miwa said

" There's nothing going on." Kai said, turning away and blushing

" Really?" Miwa ask

" Let's go, Aichi." Kai said

" Y-Yes!"

" Have fun but don't go too crazy!" Miwa shouted

" Shut up!" Kai shouted

Aichi ran after Kai as he caught up with him and panted.

" K-Kai-kun... W-What's wrong?" Aichi ask

" Let's wait until we reach my apartment." Kai replied

" Sure..."

Kai opened the door once they arrived at his apartment as he welcomed Aichi in and they both sat down on the ground. Kai pulled him to lie on his chest as Aichi blushed.

" Kai-kun?"

" If another chaos were to happen again and you have no choice but to let your true identity out... Will you do it?" Kai ask

" Of course. I love this world and I wish to be a human so badly. It was all thanks to everyone here. It's also thanks to you that I understood love." Aichi replied

" Aichi..."

" I love everyone and especially, you... Kai-kun. All these years, all I had was Joker's company and even so... I'm still happy. Now that I met all of you..." Aichi said

" I'm happy too, Aichi. I think if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have been able to get out of this solitude life. I wish I could also stay with you forever." Kai said

" Me too... Now let's stop this. You only asked me to come here for this?" Aichi ask

" No... I don't know... Would you like to stay for dinner?" Kai ask

" Sure!"

Kai smiled a little as he made some dinner. He then walked Aichi home before waving him off. In the next few days, Aichi was able to form a Cardfight club as they were now in Fukuhara High observing the match of Leon vs Asaka, which it ended with Leon's win. Leon took notice of Aichi and the others as he made his way up the stairs and to them.

" It's been awhile, Leon-kun. You're strong as ever." Aichi said

" You're the one to say that." Leon said

" Well..." Aichi said

" You helped me a lot back then." Leon said

" Oh, that's alright." Aichi said, understanding what Leon meant

" I can only be grateful that you helped us back then, Miser-!" Leon was stopped by Aichi

" Aichi?" Naoki ask

" U-Uh... W-We need to go outside for a bit if you don't mind..." Aichi said

He dragged Leon out of the building as he sat on the grass and sighed.

" That was close..." Aichi sighed

" I'm sorry, Miserea-sama. I forgot about it." Leon said

" That's why I said not to be so formal. I'm already satisfied if you're happy." Aichi said

" But I won't be satisfied until I return the favour and it's a big favor. It had to at least be this." Leon said

" Here, sit down." Aichi said, patting the empty space beside him

Leon listened and sat beside him.

" What a nice breeze." Aichi said

" Yeah."

" You know, even if I didn't have all this power, I'd still try my best to save you." Aichi said

" Really?"

" Yeah. To me, every single life living here is precious to me... I'd do anything to protect this beautiful place." Aichi said

" Me too." Leon said

Aichi smiled as he conjured up a crystal bottle full of water inside it and handed it to Leon.

" This has a little of my power. You can use it on anything, it has a healing effect and if I'm correct, it can also grow those trees on your island." Aichi said

He conjured up a little drop of water as a flower grew from the ground.

" Like that." Aichi said

" So one drop can already do this much..." Leon exclaimed

" Yeah. The healing properties inside are strong. You must absolutely let a person drink it if they're severely wounded or if it's only a little wounded, one drop on the wound is also enough." Aichi explained

" Thanks. I'll be sure to put it to good use." Leon said

" I know you will." Aichi said

" Are you worried about Void?" Leon ask

" Yes. If it were to counter attack us in the future, I wish to protect everyone with the best ability I can..." Aichi said

" Then, I'll fight alongside you when that time comes." Leon said

" Leon-kun. It'll be dangerous but... I don't think you'll take 'no' as an answer. Sure." Aichi said

" Yeah."

" And if that time really comes... I need your help." Aichi said

" With?" Leon ask

Aichi told him about something as Leon nodded. They suddenly saw their friends coming out of the building. Leon wore the bottle around his neck as they stood up.

" There you are! Training! I lost to that Sailor Suit! I'm not gonna give up yet!" Naoki said

" S-Sailor Suit?" Aichi ask

" It's Suiko. She joined this school and she beat Ishida in a fight just now after you left." Kourin said

" I see..."

They stood up and left but a bad feeling never left Aichi. That was the reason he'd given Leon the bottle, in case anything were to happen. And it was proven to be true...

~ Time skip~

A few weeks after their loss in the VF High School semi-final rounds to Fukuhara High, they were still striving for next year. However, whatever happened to Naoki a week ago had bothered Aichi for a long time, especially when he suddenly lost contact with Kai the next day. Today, there was a parents' observation day. He knew he'd to concentrate for now.

 _" Just in case... I asked Leon-kun to go there and call for help... I wonder how they'll look like now and how the new generation look like..."_ Aichi thought

While they were still listening to class, there was a sudden earthquake as Aichi looked out of the window to see a giant black ring opening up above the school and weird units flew out of it.

" What's that?!"

" What's going on?!"

" Why is there a ring in the sky?!"

" No way..." Aichi exclaimed

One of the units flew into the classroom as the whole class panicked.

" What's that?!" Naoki exclaimed

" Are they... units?!" Shingo exclaimed

" Hey, Sendou! Is this related to whatever card game you guys are involved in?!" A classmate ask

" I don't know... I've never seen them before... But don't panic too much... Otherwise, it'll alarm the whole school and everyone will be in danger..." Aichi replied

More units flew into the classroom as one of them spotted Aichi and charged at him.

" Of all things..." Aichi muttered

He pushed his classmate aside as he dodged the unit, as if by cue, more units entered the class.

 _" Why... are there so many...?! Am I really left with no choice?!"_ Aichi thought

" Miserea-sama! Let me handle this!" A voice said

Joker came out of the emblem as he started to attack the units.

" Joker!" Aichi softly exclaimed

" Another one?!" Naoki exclaimed

Joker took out most of the units but he was slowly getting tired as a unit snuck up on him from behind but a shield suddenly blocked it.

" I cast! Divine Protection of Shalsana!" It was Aichi!

" Aichi!" Naoki exclaimed

" The names are really long... Maybe I should really use another one..." Aichi said

" Aichi, behind you!" Naoki shouted

" Huh?"

Aichi turned behind as he took out another card.

" I guess I should call another one... I call! Twin Tail Incubus!" Aichi declared

Incubus attacked the unit that was behind Aichi as he took out another card to help Joker.

" Joker! Get back!" Aichi shouted

Joker jumped away as Aichi threw the card.

" I cast! Magical Goodbye!"

The units disappeared but more also appeared.

" There's so many..." Aichi muttered

" This is truly the _best_ day ever, get it?" Joker ask

" Not now..." Aichi sighed

" You think we can finish this by today?" Joker ask

" We have to." Aichi replied

He heard a scream as he turned to see that Incubus was defeated and he reverted back to a card.

" Incubus!"

" Aichi, look out!" Naoki shouted

Aichi turned behind him. Joker was being distracted by other units but a unit had gone behind him and left a large wound on his shoulder. He fell to the floor.

" Aichi!"

" No!"

Just as the units were about to take Aichi away, a sword destroyed most of the units and a light blue haired boy was there.

" Leave him alone!" He shouted

A few other people entered the class to fend off the units as another guy entered the room and Aici recognized him.

" Count Dawn..." Aichi muttered

" Miserea!"

Kai rushed into the classroom after him along with Leon and the others as he picked Aichi up.

" Aichi! What happened?!" Kai exclaimed

" Bring him to the infirmary for treatment!" Misaki said

Kai nodded as he carried Aichi to the infirmary. Count Dawn informed the ones who they called to help to meet them at the infirmary as well before following after them.

~ An hour later~

After being able to get rid of the black ring by defeating Maki, Kai and the others were waiting outside the infirmary for any news on Aichi as Count Dawn came out.

" Aichi! How is he?!" Kai ask

" I can't do anything. The wound is too large for him to heal properly and he's also running a fever. We may be immortal but just wounds like this can potentially..." Count Dawn said, stopping in the middle of his sentence

" No... Aichi's not going to die!" Kai said

He rushed into the room as he closed the door and sat down beside Aichi. He held his warm hand as Aichi opened his eyes weakly.

" Kai-kun..." Aichi muttered

" I'm here." Kai said

" I'm sorry..." Aichi muttered

" Why are you apologizing? I should be the one to do that... If I'd came earlier, this wouldn't have happened!" Kai said

" I'm sleepy..." Aichi muttered, his eyes half closed

" No, please don't sleep! Don't close your eyes!" Kai exclaimed

Kai continued to grip Aichi's hand as he felt his temperature dropping rapidly.

" You can't leave me like this, Aichi!" Kai exclaimed

Leon rushed into the room as he took out the bottle Aichi gave.

" Miserea-sama entrusted this to me! It can heal even the most major wounds! Let him drink this before it's too late!" Leon said

Kai quickly took the bottle as he opened it and allowed Aichi to drink it.

" Please work... Please... It has to work..." Kai muttered, gripping Aichi's hand harder

Aichi's finger twitched as his pale face returned to its original color. Slowly, his eyes opened back up again.

" Kai-kun...?" Aichi ask

" Aichi!"

" What happened to me...? I felt like I was having a bad dream..." Aichi said

" But you woke up from it in the end... That's all that matters." Kai said

Aichi suddenly yawned.

" I guess I'm still tired... Thank you, Leon-kun..." Aichi said

" Yeah."

" Rest well." Kai said

Aichi nodded as he slowly fell sound asleep. Kai smiled while patting his head.

" Thanks, Leon. You saved me a lot of trouble." Kai said, a dark aura suddenly surrounding him

Leon's eyes widened as he was thrown out of the door.

" Leon-sama!"

Kai chuckled lowly as he showed his Reverse marks to them. The others gasped as they saw Aichi floating beside Kai.

" What are you doing?! I thought you weren't Reversed!" The light blue haired boy exclaimed

" I was. Long, long time ago. Thanks for healing Aichi. Now I don't have to worry about anything. Although, I do have to punish a few units." Kai said

" We're taking him back!" Count Dawn said

Kai put up a shield of red mist as he blocked Count Dawn's attack.

" Is that all? Well, if that is all, I'll take my leave now." Kai said

Red mist surrounded him and Aichi as they disappeared.

" He completely tricked us..." Count Dawn said

" Not only that, I saw him taking the emblem as well. That means Joker is with them." Misaki said

" What exactly is this Link Joker planning...?" Naoki exclaimed

" I don't know..." Misaki replied

* * *

~ An hour later~

At the Tatsunagi Building, Aichi woke up as he sat up from the bed he was lying on.

" Where am I...?" Aichi ask

He stood up weakly and held his shoulder as he walked around the room. He found the light switch as he turned it on. The room was decorated in blue, which was his favourite color and there was some decorated in red and black.

 _" Well... This is a neat and pretty room..."_ Aichi thought

" But whose room is this?" Aichi muttered

The door suddenly opened as he saw Kai holding a tray of food and drink on it.

" It's yours, of course." Kai said

" My room's not like this and it's definitely not big like this." Aichi said

" Then let me rephrase my sentence... It's your new room." Kai said

" What do you mean?" Aichi ask

Kai smirked as his Reverse marks appeared and Aichi gasped.

" Do you get it now? Link Joker is keeping you here forever." Kai said

" Why?! You didn't contact me or told me anything because you're working for them?!" Aichi exclaimed

" That's right. And do you know why?" Kai ask

Kai placed the tray on the table and walked closer to Aichi as he backed away as he fell back onto the bed and Kai crawled on top of him. He held his chin after that.

" Link Joker is Void's clan, Void's avatar. Void desires your power, the Third Omni Water Lord, Miserea. I'm only doing whatever they want, in exchange to keep you company and do whatever I want." Kai said

" I won't let you!" Aichi said, water surrounding them

" It's no use." Kai said

The water suddenly disappeared.

" The water!" Aichi exclaimed

Aichi gasped again as he felt Kai's knee pushing in between his legs.

" No!" Aichi screamed

" You're powerless inside here. Void's essence surrounds this room and disables your powers. At this point of time, you're counted as a normal human." Kai said

Aichi tried to push his knee away but Kai had used one hand to pin both his wrists above his head while his legs were forcefully spread wide open by his other hand.

" You look so cute and vulnerable, Aichi. I want to play with you even more." Kai said, pushing his knee harder

" Stop it!" Aichi screamed

Slowly, his screams started to turn into half moaning as Kai chuckled.

" Let me hear more. That sound is music to my ears." Kai said

" Kai-kun..." Aichi moaned, his face beet red and sweaty

Satisfied with what he'd done, Kai let Aichi go as Aichi allowed his breathing and heart beat to slow down after what happened. His face slowly turned back to its normal color as he sat up.

" Come on. Let's give you your lunch." Kai said

Kai helped Aichi up, much to his refusal, as he was forcefully sat at the table. He wanted to get up but Kai pushed him back down.

" Don't make me tie you up and feed you. Don't forget that if I do that, I can continue to do whatever I was doing just now." Kai warned

At that, Aichi became obedient as Kai smirked and started to feed Aichi his lunch. After lunch, Kai let Aichi drink his water as he placed the tray aside. When he turned back, Aichi was rubbing his eyes.

" What did you do to me...?" Aichi ask

" Hm... What if I said that I added some sleeping medicine unevenly inside your lunch?" Kai ask

" Why...?" Aichi ask

" I know you won't keep still and try to escape. If I don't do this, you'll never listen to me." Kai said

Kai kissed his lips as he carried Aichi and laid him down on his bed. He pulled up the blanket and patted his head. Aichi's vision started to turn black.

" Good night." Kai said

And everything went black...

* * *

Meanwhile...

" I demand that you let me see my lord right now! You won't get away with this!" It was Joker

" You're really noisy for a bodyguard." Reversed Takuto said

" I won't stop talking until you let me see Miserea-sama!" Joker said

" Ugh... Why am I left with you?" Reversed Takuto muttered

Suddenly, a light bulb appeared above Joker.

" I just had a brilliant idea!" Joker said

He used his powers to smash through the glass the emblem and him were trapped inside as he made his escape.

" Now to find Miserea-sama." Joker said

Link Joker units chased after him as he found a room to hide inside. After making sure the units were gone, he looked around the room before spotting Aichi lying on the bed.

" Miserea-sama! Wake up!" Joker said

Aichi opened his eyes with difficulty as he saw Joker.

" Joker..." Aichi muttered

" Don't worry. I'll get us out of here." Joker said

" I'm too tired to move... They gave me a strong sleeping medicine..." Aichi muttered

" Then get on my back! We're getting out of here!" Joker said

Aichi nodded as he got on Joker's back. After making sure no one was outside, Joker flew out of the room and the building. Unknown to them, Kai was watching them.

" I was hoping I didn't have to make your capture difficult, Aichi. But you left me with no choice..." Kai said

* * *

Meanwhile, Naoki was endlessly pacing back and forth in their classroom after Aichi was captured by Kai.

" Naoki, calm down. Pacing back and forth won't work." Misaki said

" But we don't know how Aichi's doing right now!" Naoki said

" Calm down. We know for certain that they won't bring harm to him, so we can only think up of a plan here." Count Dawn said

Suddenly, there was a slamming sound on the window as they turned to see that Joker had hit the window glass. They hurriedly let him in as he let Aichi down.

" Aichi!"

" Don't worry. He's sleeping." Joker said

" What a relief!" Naoki sighed

" How did you escape?" Count Dawn ask

" Well, the enemies didn't know that I could materialize out of the emblem and so I escaped." Joker replied

" That's a little..."

" Never mind that! I got another news for you guys!" Joker said

" What is it?" Misaki ask

" You know the barrier you guys created while the both of us were gone?" Joker ask

" Yeah, go on."

" I had to slice it to open to get in here and... I kind of let some enemies in..." Joker said

Silence... They then spotted Link Joker units flying into the classroom through the open window.

" JOKER!"

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Sorry for the late update but I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 3! What will happen now that Aichi's secret is going to be revealed?! Let's start!

Normal POV

A few minutes after the others were able to build up the barrier and defeated the Link Joker units again, they took a quick break in the infirmary while waiting for Aichi to wake up.

" Joker! That was dangerous!" Naoki exclaimed

" What other way was there? You guys set up a barrier where even we couldn't enter. I had to slash it away or we would've been in trouble." Joker said

" Jeez!"

" In any case, at least he's back safe and sound. The barrier is also back up again. We should be able to take a breather for now." Count said

" I see you brought interesting people over too, Count. Anyway, it's been a very long time." Joker said

" Ever since Miserea left, that is. Since Yamigedo still isn't a threat, we didn't need to gather the Omni Lords." Count said

" Then let us hope it stays that way." Joker said

" Yes, let's hope..."

" Now then! Let's get back in-to our in-troductions!" Joker said

Sweat drop...

" Here we go again..." Misaki sighed

" I'm Stein Blade Joker! Aide of the Water Lord! Please tell me your names, friends of Count!" Joker said

" Uh... I'm Tasuku Ryuenji... And this is my Buddy, Jack." Tasuku said

" Jackknife Dragon to be exact but you can call me Jack if you'd like." Jack said

" Nice to meet the both of you!" Joker greeted

" L-Likewise..." Tasuku said

" This is good and all but... Aichi sure isn't waking up anytime soon..." Naoki said

" Just give him time. I could tell that he was given a very strong medicine that's causing this long term sleep." Joker assured

" Well, let's hope he wakes up soon." Tasuku said

" Yeah..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kai was watching a fuming Reversed Takuto trying to think up of a new plan as he sighed.

" From what I researched, there's at least seven more Omni Lords to choose from. Why are you so fixated on Aichi in particular?" Kai ask

" Aside from him being more human, it's already caught Void's attention that he could use Psyqualia at will. He's from another world but he can use Cray's powers. That's where the mystery lies. And we're going to extract every last bit of that information as to why." Reversed Takuto said

" It's not as if his powers would help you out anyway." Kai said

" From the real Takuto's memories, he has the power of premonition due to his Psyqualia but he himself has no idea that he would have constant premonitions in the form of dreams. That can be useful to us if he joins us." Reversed Takuto said

" So no matter what kind of reasoning I try to come up with, you'll have a rebuttal no matter what, huh... Since I already made a deal to be the one taking care of Aichi, then there's no problem as long as none of you lay a single hand on him without my permission." Kai said

" Hearing how confident you are, I take it you have a plan already?" Reversed Takuto ask

" While I was feeding Aichi, I did add sleeping medicine but I added another 'kick' to it as a gift so that he'll return to me." Kai said

" Interesting. Why don't you explain to me this 'kick' you added?" Reversed Takuto said

" Well, just watch the show." Kai said

Reversed Takuto lit a screen up to show the infirmary as Kai's red Reverse marks glowed.

* * *

At the infirmary... Unknown to the others due to having a curtain separating them, Aichi was slightly tossing and turning in his sleep as his sweat dripped a little.

 _" Aichi, it's time to wake up and come back to me. Don't resist and come into my arms. I'll be waiting for you. Eliminate anyone who interferes with us as well."_ Kai's voice was heard in his head

" Return... Eliminate..." Aichi muttered

 _" That's right, return to me and eliminate interferences."_ Kai continued

Aichi's eyes snapped open as his sapphire eyes turned red. His emblem floated beside him as he jumped out of the window. Naoki looked behind the curtain at that time.

" Ah! Aichi's gone!" Naoki exclaimed

" What?!"

They looked out of the open window as they saw Aichi floating in the air and going out of the barrier.

" Miserea-sama!"

" We need to go after him! Jack!" Tasuku called

" Yeah!"

 _" Buddy Skill on."_

Tasuku went after Aichi as Joker also followed along.

" Count! Take care of them!" Tasuku shouted

" Leave them to me!" Count shouted

They quickly flew after Aichi as Joker stopped him at the front.

" Third Omni Water Lord, Miserea or Aichi Sendou-san! Where are you going?!" Tasuku ask

" Return... Eliminate..."

" Aichi-san...?"

" He's being controlled! We need to snap him out of it!" Joker exclaimed

" But how?!" Tasuku exclaimed

" Eliminate!" Aichi said as a staff came out and he shot a torrent of water at Tasuku and Jack

Tasuku and Jack dodged it in time as Joker quickly flew out of the way when he was about to be hit.

" That was close!" Joker exclaimed

" Why is this happening?!" Tasuku exclaimed

" Who knows? But if we don't snap him out of this spell, this will mean trouble to the world." Joker said

" Then we have no choice but to hurt him just a little." Jack said

" Look out!"

They dodged the torrent of water again as Aichi continued flying towards a direction.

" Aichi-san! Open your eyes!" Tasuku shouted

" Not good! This general direction he's going to... It's to the enemy lair!" Joker exclaimed

" What?!"

They then saw the Tatsunagi Corporation as they were closing in on it.

" Aichi-san, stop!" Tasuku shouted

Aichi flew to the entrance as Kai was waiting there. Aichi landed and went into Kai's arms before fainting again.

" My lord!"

Kai looked up and saw Tasuku and the others as they were stopped by a red barrier.

" Return him at once, Toshiki Kai or I won't let you off lightly!" Joker said

" You don't even need to ask me. The answer will always be no. Try as you might to slash that barrier away but it's no use. You're not needed in the emblem anymore." Kai said

" Why are you doing this, Kai-san?!" Tasuku ask

" Why must I give you a reason? I love Aichi and nothing else. So if you'll excuse me." Kai said

He carried Aichi up before going back into the building as he handed Aichi's Omni Lord emblem to Reversed Takuto.

" A direct control using your Reverse powers. It's impressive how you master the powers I gave you so easily, Toshiki Kai. It seems my judgement of letting you join wasn't a mistake after all." Reversed Takuto said

" Hmph. Now that you have what you want, I'll excuse myself with Aichi to our room." Kai said

" Do whatever you want. I'll call you if I ever need him." Reversed Takuto said

Kai left the room with Aichi again as he entered his room again and laid Aichi down on the bed. Aichi groaned as he opened his eyes soon after.

" Hey, you're awake." Kai greeted

" What was I...? Why do I feel so weak...?" Aichi ask

" Joker brought you back to the others but I controlled you and you came back here. Since you were resisting the control a little, of course, you'll feel a little drained." Kai explained

" How...? Why are you doing this...?" Aichi ask

" Same thing as what I did with the sleeping medicine. I also added a little of my powers to your lunch so that if you were to ever escape, I can call you back again." Kai said

" Why, Kai-kun...? Why are you suddenly so obsessed with power...?" Aichi ask

" Aichi, if you'd forgotten, Buddy Monsters are immortal especially Omni Lords. So I gained this power so that I can have equal power, enough to become immortal. So that I can be with you forever." Kai said

" So you're saying that all you're doing is for my sake...? That's just wrong...! You're just endangering this world in exchange for that wish...!" Aichi exclaimed

Kai stayed silent as he slowly lifted up Aichi's chin and leaned in to kiss him. Aichi struggled a little as he tried to push Kai off. Kai released the kiss as he kept the grip on Aichi's chin.

" I don't care. As long as I can stay with you, it's worth it." Kai said

" You don't understand... Void is also immortal... What you're doing right now is just benefiting it... Once the world is destroyed, it won't need you anymore... I'm sure... It's just using you just so I can be kept captive until it's ready to show itself..." Aichi said

" You really think I'll believe your little story, Aichi? You should be happy. This way, we can stay together forever." Kai said

" I stand by my own words right now, Kai-kun and I am very certain that Void will come to betray you sooner or later... Please, you need to turn back before it's too late..." Aichi said

Kai kept silent again as he heard someone pounding on the barrier.

" They're still there?" Kai muttered

" What...?"

" You better not try to escape again." Kai said

Kai let Aichi go as he went to Reversed Takuto's room.

" Oh? And I thought you'd be enjoying yourself right now." Reversed Takuto said

" I won't be able to concentrate with those guys trying to break the barrier. Give me Aichi's emblem." Kai said

" And what will you do with it?" Reversed Takuto ask

" Let's beat them in their own game." Kai replied

Reversed Takuto thought about the plan as he nodded and handed Aichi's emblem to Kai. Kai proceeded back to their room as he saw Aichi trying to stand up.

" Seems like you're still weak. Don't worry, I brought your emblem." Kai said

" What are you planning...?" Aichi ask

" You'll know soon enough." Kai replied

Kai leaned in and kissed Aichi again as the light in his eyes slowly faded away and his sapphire eyes were replaced by red again. Kai released the kiss after that.

" Become my Buddy, Aichi. We have work to do." Kai said

" Yes..."

Aichi turned into a sparkle as he went into the emblem and Kai went out to the entrance to see Tasuku still trying to break the barrier with Future Force.

" Let's have a buddyfight, Tasuku Ryuenji." Kai said

" Kai-san!"

" Why do you have my lord's Omni Lord emblem?!" Joker ask

" It doesn't matter. So? Are you going to buddyfight or not?" Kai ask

" I'll accept! And after that, you're going to give Aichi-san back!" Tasuku said

" You can try." Kai said

The barrier opened up a hole as Tasuku and the others flew in. They landed as the emblem floated up and formed into the shape of a blue snowflake. Suddenly, a mini UFO wrapped into the barrier as a girl came out.

" Warp successful! Whenever there's a buddyfight, you'll find Paruko Nanana! Huh? Who is this fighter that Tasuku-sama's fighting? We'll find out later. For now, both fighters, please luminize!"

" Gather, all elite warriors of the future! Radiant Evolution, Luminize!"

" Let it begin. The demise of those who stands before me. Luminize. Dead End World."

" Buddy... fight!"

" Open the flag!"

" Star Dragon World!"

" Dungeon World."

" Like I thought, he's using our Dungeon World. Be careful." Joker said

" I know but... Who's his buddy?" Tasuku wondered

" I have my suspicions but it's too early to assume anything right now..." Joker said

" Alright then."

" The first move goes to Tasuku-sama!" Paruko announced

" Charge and draw! I call Sphere Cemetery, Star Remnant to the left! Attack the fighter!" Tasuku declared

Kai took one damage as it was now his turn.

" Draw. Charge and draw. I call Twin Tail Incubus to the center and Rhodes Dylan to the left. Incubus' ability activate. I add Darkness Final Mission Card, 'World End' to my hand." Kai declared

" Incubus' ability allows the player to add one card with 'Mission' in its name to their hand in exchange of paying two life points! But, huh? Incubus isn't moving..." Paruko said

" What's wrong, Incubus? Not willing to move an inch? Right now, your Omni Lord is my Buddy. So you better listen or the consequences will be dire." Kai said

" Tch... This one, isn't it?" Incubus ask as he added the card to Kai's hand cards

" I thought so." Joker said

" Joker?"

" That deck he's using has Miserea-sama inside. He's probably still controlled so Toshiki Kai can do whatever he wants with the monsters inside as long as he has Miserea-sama wrapped around his fingers. That means Miserea-sama is his Buddy Monster." Joker said

" How could you do that?!" Tasuku exclaimed

" I don't know what you're saying. Whatever. Incubus and Rhodes Dylan. Attack the fighter." Kai declared

Tasuku took three damage after that.

" Final Phase. I set Darkness Final Mission Card, 'World End'. That's the end of my turn." Kai said

" Draw! Charge and draw! I buddy call Star Guardian, Jackknife to the right! Crossnize!" Tasuku declared

Jack crossnized with Dragonarms, Castnetter after that.

" With this, Rhodes Dylan can't stand next turn. And I recover one life point from the Buddy Gift. I pay one gauge and life to equip Star Saber, Asteriod! Star Remnant! Attack Incubus!" Tasuku declared

Incubus was destroyed as Tasuku and Jack followed up with their attack.

" I cast. Quiescence of Cassiade. Basically, only three damage, right?" Kai ask

" No way!"

" He's perfectly mastered the Dungeon World deck without problems. We might be in trouble." Joker said

" Draw. Charge and draw. I call another Rhodes Dylan to the center and Bronze Golem, Jaish to the right. Link attack Jackknife." Kai declared

" Jack has been destroyed but he revives due to Soulguard." Paruko announced

" Well, as long as a Demon Lord attribute attacks, a card from the top of my deck goes into World End's Soul. Turn end." Kai declared

" Draw! Charge and draw! Star Remnant will do a link attack with me to attack the center Rhodes Dylan!" Tasuku declared

" Thanks to that, the center is now open and Jack is on the attack!" Paruko declared

" I cast. Divine Protection of Shalsana. I gain back a life too." Kai declared

" I couldn't deal any damage..." Tasuku said

" Why don't we wrap this up soon? Draw. Charge and draw. I call Aide of the Water Lord, Stein Blade Joker to the right. Jaish retires." Kai declared

" Even though that's just a copy of me, I still have to admit how handsome I look!" Joker said

" Uh..." Tasuku muttered, sweat dropping

" And I buddy call to the center. Third Omni Water Lord, Miserea." Kai declared

" And his buddy appears! Third Omni Water Lord... He's a Omni Lord too?! I'm going to check and check this! Third Omni Water Lord, Miserea. Demon Lord and Dungeon Enemy attribute. Size 2. 6000 power. 5000 defense, and a critical of 2. He has Soulguard and Double Attack. But he has a lifelink of 2!" Paruko explained

" Rhodes Dylan. Attack Star Remnant. That makes two cards in World End's Soul." Kai declared

" Star Remnant has been destroyed!" Paruko announced

" Joker, attack the fighter. That makes three cards." Kai declared

" Tasuku-sama takes one damage!" Paruko announced

" It's your turn now, Aichi. Attack the fighter. That's four cards." Kai declared

" I cast! Earth Barrier!" Tasuku declared, gaining back a life

" Double Attack. That's five cards." Kai declared

" I cast! Proto Barrier!" Tasuku declared

" So you've stopped my attacks... But too bad, that's just the beginning of your demise. I activate World End! I destroy all the cards on your field and change your life to 1." Kai declared

" What?!"

" My turn ends." Kai declared

" Tasuku-sama is in a big pinch! With only 1 life left with no monsters and items! How will he overcome this?!" Paruko declared

" ... Draw! Charge and draw!" Tasuku declared before flinching at his hand cards

" So you've failed to gain cards for battle?" Kai ask

" I'll definitely overcome this and save Aichi-san! Once more, I call Star Remnant to the center! Attack the center!" Tasuku declared

" I cast. Divine Protection of Shalsana." Kai declared

" Tch! ... My turn ends here..." Tasuku declared

" I see you've submitted to your fate. Draw. Charge and draw. Rhodes Dylan, attack the center." Kai declared

Star Remnant was destroyed after that.

" Aichi, let's finish this off, shall we? Attack the fighter." Kai declared

" Aichi-san! I know you're in there! Please wake up!" Tasuku shouted

" It's no use. Aichi, attack him." Kai declared

" Aichi-san!"

The last damage was dealt and Tasuku lost.

 _" Game End. Winner, Toshiki Kai."_

" Damn it..." Tasuku muttered

" As promised, get out and stop disturbing us already." Kai said

A sudden force blew them out of the barrier as Kai smirked. Aichi appeared from the emblem as Kai held out an arm and Aichi interlocked his own arm before both walked into the building together.

" I'm sorry, Joker... I couldn't win..." Tasuku said

" That's okay. It just goes to show how strong Miserea-sama is. At your level, you still can't defeat him, especially not when someone like Toshiki Kai is also wielding the deck." Joker said

" What are we going to do now, Tasuku?" Jack ask

" We need to retreat and think up of another plan..." Tasuku replied

" Um... Could I just get a fill in on what's going on here?" Paruko ask

" We'll explain on the way. For now, we need to head back to the school." Tasuku replied

" Then let's go." Jack said

" Yeah."

They flew back to the school after that. Meanwhile, after handing the emblem back to Reversed Takuto, Kai sat Aichi back down on the bed.

" How are you feeling after a fight like that?" Kai ask

" I'm just fine... Because you wielded me and my deck well." Aichi replied

" I see."

Kai took out two decks as he set them on the bed.

" We found another deck in your emblem. What would it contain, Aichi?" Kai ask

" It's the Legend World deck with Ice Blade Joker as my Buddy. It's a combo deck that centers around getting Great Spell, Ragnarok and the advantage of discarding the hand cards." Aichi explained

" Interesting. And you still said you didn't want to go back to this game." Kai said

" I didn't want to because I sometimes lose control over my emotions and hurt my friends. That's why I didn't want to touch this game anymore. But if you are the one wielding me, then there's no need to fear. I'll be fine as long as you're with me." Aichi said

" Too much compliments from you will get to my head but I appreciate the thought. If only I didn't have to control you to get you to say these words, isn't that right?" Kai ask

" Yes. You've always been right." Aichi replied

" Now, Aichi. I want you to teach me everything you know about this Legend World deck." Kai said

" I want to use this Legend World deck to protect you." Aichi said

" Hm?"

" You can use me in the Dungeon World deck but there's no need for you to always be the one fighting. I'll fight too." Aichi said

" So these are also your true feelings... Even when controlled, your thoughts are as predictable as ever..." Kai muttered

" Is there something wrong?" Aichi ask

" No. Then if that's the case, let's remake these decks, shall we?" Kai ask

" Yes. I'll do anything you say." Aichi replied

" Good. Now, let's begin with the Dungeon World deck." Kai said

" Yes."

As they begun to remake the decks, night started to fall. What will happen to the others now?

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


End file.
